theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JennaIsWeird/Commentary On This Person's Crazy Long Comment
This is the crazy long comment that I found on the post "The Ooedo Chakichaki Girls". Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls-- That name though lol Also the fact that one of them is named "Momo" reminds me of that creepy string game guy who looks like he gasn't slept since birth, and has been drunk since then too. Omiya reminds me of nothing. She's just immature and weird. Okou kinda sounds like "Oak Tree" but in a weirder way. Also they only appear in two episodes so there is no point in having them at all. Also, they sound exactly like the Powerpuff Girls Z. Also their weapons Momo's weapon is a fucking coin, that's ridiculous. Omiya's weapon is an oversized fan that a drama queen would use during the summer And why, why, WHY is Okou's weapon a wooden mallet??? and their hairstyles Momo's hair is NOT supposed to be short and brown, she doesn't even look like a "Blossom" Omiya-- why?? I have never seen a twelve year old wear two buns and a flower clip. It's proof she's immature, and her hair is darker than it needs to be. Okou's is the most ridiculous, she has the same hairstyle as her dorky-ass professor, WHAT THE FUCK. I don't like them. At all. They are annoying and immature and there is no point in having the "Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls"/"Goodenough Girls X" Somebody get rid of them. They do not belong anywhere. Here's my commentary-- and yes the name "Ooedo Chakichaki Girls" is weird but that's the point. The "creepy string game guy"? Are you kidding me right now? Momo is a meme, not a string game. And why do you say she's a guy? By just looking at her face? She has tits, you know! Also the Chakichaki Girl Momo is named Momo because it sounds kind of like her counterpart, Momoko, and Momo is a girls' name that was used commonly in the Edo period and she is from the Edo period. She's not named Momo because of the meme. If her name reminds you of the Momo meme, then you should take a break from memes for a little while... especially that one. If Omiya reminds you of nothing, why the fuck did you mention her? Also, she's ''supposed ''to be immature and weird! She's related to Miyako! She's a Bubbles, and all Bubbles' are supposed to be "immature and weird". "Okou" does not really sound like "Oak Tree", by the way. You're just looking for an excuse to make fun of her. Who cares if they sound like the Powerpuff Girls Z? They're supposed to be like the Powerpuff Girls Z but from the Edo period! and now you're complaining about their weapons. Momo's weapon is a coin attached to a string because it's supposed to be related to Momoko's yo-yo. Omiya has a big-ass fan, so what? Miyako has a bubble wand, okay? This entire show is supposed to be comedic and weird. It's not like you would understand 'cause you ain't got a sense of humor. Okou's weapon is a wooden mallet because it's SUPPOSED TO BE RELATED TO KAORU'S FUCKING HAMMER! And I actually think her weapon's pretty cool! so now you're complaining about their hairstyles, what a surprise. Momo is from the Edo fucking period, you idiot! It actually makes sense for her hair to be in that color and style (ok, maybe not the bow but whatever.)! Oh yeah, Omiya's style is babyish? For the LAST TIME, SHE'S A BUBBLES! Her hair style is cute, I like that flower in her hair. Okou's hairstyle is NOT ridiculous. People wore that hairstyle in the Edo period. CLEARLY you haven't been paying attention to history. What I'm saying is, nobody cares if you don't like them. You can complain somewhere else, because you sound like a five year old. They do belong in the Powerpuff Girls Z. Maybe you just don't belong on anything Powerpuff Girls Z related. So get wrecked. Category:Blog posts